


Всё, что пожелаете

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Провинившийся волшебник обещает лорду Ралу сделать всё, что тот пожелает, чтобы заслужить его прощение. Совершенно не подозревая, чего на самом деле желает властитель Д'Хары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что пожелаете

Даркен Рал раздраженно барабанил пальцами по столу. Он не слушал, что говорил ему Гиллер – зачем, ведь все они говорят одно и то же: «Простите, мой господин, дайте мне еще немного времени, господин, я не подведу вас, господин…». Они продолжают твердить это, как заведенные, даже когда Рал приказывает пытать их до смерти – они повторяют снова и снова, одно и то же, в перерывах между воплями и визгом. Магистр недоумевал – как им это не надоедает? Ну почему нельзя просто Вовремя. Выполнять. Свою. Работу? Ведь правитель Д’Хары не требует от них слишком многого. Всего лишь немного старания и преданности.

Правда, в преданности Гиллера сомневаться не приходилось – достаточно было только взглянуть на него. О, эта покорно склоненная голова, влюбленный взгляд, тихий голос, в котором сквозило неприкрытое восхищение… Такой могущественный маг – а преклоняется перед Магистром, словно самый жалкий из его слуг. Что уж таить – это лорду Ралу безумно льстило.

Властитель Д’Хары в последний раз ударил пальцем по столу – получилось так громко, что Гиллер вздрогнул и замолчал – и с досадой посмотрел на волшебника. Почему они все так поступают с ним? Почему они все его разочаровывают?

Даркен Рал резко поднялся на ноги и подошел к Гиллеру – тот, сжавшись под взглядом Магистра, опустил голову еще ниже. Лорд Рал взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на него, но Гиллер все равно исхитрился не смотреть повелителю в глаза, а упер взгляд куда-то в область его шеи.

\- А ведь я доверял тебе, Гиллер, - проговорил Магистр беззлобно, даже – печально. - Но ты обманул мои ожидания.

Волшебник начал было снова лепетать что-то о том, что его эксперименты начали удаваться, что он уже близок к успеху, но неожиданно замолчал, как будто почувствовал, что на правителя Д’Хары его жалкие оправдания не производят никакого впечатления. Поколебавшись, Гиллер сказал тихо – даже тише, чем обычно, почти шепотом:

\- Мне так жаль, что я расстроил вас, господин, – в его голосе было столько неподдельного, искреннего сожаления, что Даркен Рал взглянул на него с удивлением. Это было что-то новое. Такого он не слышал ни у одного из своих подданных: страх – да, но не глубокую печаль. Как будто Гиллер действительно переживал из-за его, Даркена, обманутых надежд.

Гиллер помолчал немного и, видя, что Магистр не торопится отправлять его к своим палачам, набрался смелости и продолжил с уже б **о** льшим воодушевлением:

\- Если бы я мог… Если бы вы позволили мне… хоть как-то утешить вас… Я бы сделал для вас всё, что пожелаете… Только прикажите, господин, и я всё сделаю…

Это Рал уже слышал. Люди готовы пообещать все, что угодно, лишь бы хоть ненадолго отсрочить казнь. Но Гиллер говорил по-другому – совсем по-другому, он словно просил не за себя, а действительно хотел _утешить_ своего повелителя. Магистр вздрогнул и изумленно посмотрел на волшебника. Утешить?

\- Всё, что я пожелаю? – задумчиво протянул Даркен Рал; его рука переместилась с подбородка Гиллера на его щеку. - А откуда тебе знать, чего я желаю?

Магистр почувствовал, как напрягся Гиллер от этого его ласкающего прикосновения.

\- Я не знаю, господин, - прошептал он каким-то обреченным тоном. - Но я ведь многое умею… многое могу… любое зелье, любое заклятье – только прикажите, мой господин…

Даркен Рал фыркнул – и вдруг рассмеялся, не колко, как обычно, а от души.

\- Мне не нужна твоя магия, волшебник! – ответил он. Теперь его пальцы зарылись в волосы Гиллера; он чуть потянул несколько прядей, и они выскользнули из хвоста и упали волшебнику на лицо, но тот даже не пошевелился – будто окаменев, он стоял, упорно отводя взгляд.

\- А… что вам нужно, повелитель? – Гиллер наконец осмелился коротко взглянуть на Магистра, но тут же снова опустил глаза. - Кроме магии я… ничего не умею. – он произнес это с такой трогательной застенчивостью, что Даркен Рал снова рассмеялся.

\- Вот мы сейчас и проверим, что ты умеешь, а что – нет.

Рал чуть подался вперед, притянул к себе Гиллера и поцеловал его в шею – коротко, лизнув напоследок. Волшебник ахнул – и, к удивлению Рала, начал мучительно краснеть. Магистр даже и не знал, что бледная кожа Гиллера может покрываться такими пунцовыми пятнами.

\- Это я точно не умею, повелитель, - выдохнул волшебник.

Даркен Рал видел, что его поцелуй поверг беднягу в полнейшее смятение; это начинало его забавлять: маг, чью великую силу лорд Рал не раз имел возможность наблюдать в действии, краснел и смущался, точно юная дева на первом свидании. А когда Гиллер, судорожно вздохнув, вдруг с какой-то отчаянной решимостью обвил шею Рала руками и сам поцеловал его – неумело, но очень страстно – Магистр нашел все это донельзя очаровательным.

\- Я не умею, но научусь, обещаю, - прошептал Гиллер, краснея от собственных слов. - Я всегда очень быстро учился, – он снова поцеловал Рала, а тому подумалось, что никогда не понимал прелести поцелуев… до этого дня.

\- Иди сюда, - приказал Магистр немного хриплым голосом. Гиллер взглянул ему за спину – на роскошное ложе повелителя Д’Хары – и покраснел так, что даже на его шее, которую Рал как раз в этот момент покрывал поцелуями, вспыхнули пятна румянца.

\- Вы правда… правда хотите меня, господин? – Гиллер будто бы никак не мог поверить в это. Даркен Рал наконец оторвался от его шеи и, утягивая его на постель, спокойно ответил:

\- Конечно. Я захотел тебя, как только увидел, – Магистр уложил Гиллера на ложе, снова поцеловал его и принялся неторопливо расстегивать его одежду. - Ты был таким сдержанным, таким деликатным и учтивым, что мне всегда хотелось узнать, каким мой маленький скромник становится в постели, – Рал наконец сдвинул в сторону белую ткань и, проведя языком по коже Гиллера, лизнул его сосок. Гиллер всхлипнул.

\- Ах… Господин, что вы делаете…

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я делаю, - Даркен Рал скользнул губами ниже; чуть прикусывая кожу, он провел дорожку от груди волшебника к животу и остановился у кромки штанов.

Жалобно застонав, Гиллер сам стянул их с себя, - Рал видел, как на глаза у него навернулись слезы от стыда и желания, - и зашептал, захлебываясь словами:

\- Пожалуйста… О, господин, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Я так хочу… Я уже так давно… мечтал об этом.

Даркен Рал приподнял бровь.

\- Что? Я не ослышался? – ты мечтал о том, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Гиллер закивал, пытаясь снова притянуть голову Магистра к своему паху.

\- Да… Я ведь влюблен в вас… Я думал, вы знаете…

\- Разумеется, знаю, - соврал правитель Д’Хары. По правде сказать, до этого момента он и не догадывался, что его скромного, предельно вежливого волшебника могут терзать такие развратные мысли, но Ралу не хотелось ударить перед своим слугой в грязь лицом и сознаться, что Отец Рал оказался таким непроницательным. - И… что ты делал, когда мечтал обо мне?

Гиллер ужаснулся.

\- Господин, не надо… Не заставляйте меня говорить это…

\- Мне это и не нужно, - тонко улыбнулся Рал. - Ты мне сам все расскажешь, - пальцы Магистра обхватили член Гиллера и легко, дразнящим движением, провели по всей длине. - Наверное, трогал себя? Вот так? – большой палец пощекотал головку. Гиллер шумно выдохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Магистра, словно просил пощадить его. - Или вот так? – Рал с силой провел по стволу.

\- Д-да, - пролепетал волшебник, подаваясь навстречу руке повелителя. - Так тоже…

Даркен Рал, довольный результатом, выпустил член Гиллера и, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц.

\- А может… вот так? – указательный палец чуть надавил на дырочку ануса, заставив Гиллера затрепетать всем телом.

\- Пожалуйста… Господин, пожалуйста, еще…

\- Ты не ответил, - Рал убрал палец. Гиллер жалобно охнул.

\- Да… И так тоже… Только… я делал это двумя пальцами.

Даркен Рал облизнул палец и осторожно ввел в Гиллера самый его кончик.

\- Даже двумя… И что ты представлял при этом?

\- Господин, умоляю…

\- Отвечай, Гиллер.

Волшебник чуть подался вперед, пытаясь насадиться на палец Рала еще глубже.

\- Я… представлял вас. И ваш член… во мне.

Даркен Рал добавил второй палец.

\- Вот как? Что ж, этой ночью тебе не придется прибегать к помощи фантазии.

Лицо Гиллера осветилось изумленной улыбкой; в мыслях Магистра промелькнуло, что волшебнику следовало бы почаще вот так открыто улыбаться.

\- О, спасибо, господин, - залепетал Гиллер. - Я и подумать не мог… что вы снизойдете… Я так… так счастлив, господин, мой прекрасный, мой возлюбленный господин… - а в следующий миг он задохнулся от ошеломления и боли: Рал начал входить в него, с трудом проникая в еще девственный анус волшебника.

Когда волна оргазма – первого настоящего оргазма в его жизни – наконец схлынула, Гиллер нашел в себе силы прошептать немного растерянно:

\- Это было совсем не похоже на пальцы…

Даркен Рал рассмеялся и, наклонившись, поцеловал его.

\- Гиллер, может быть, ты и искушенный в магии волшебник, - сказал он. - Но в сексе ты не смыслишь ничего, - Рал помолчал и добавил задумчиво: - И знаешь что? Мне это безумно нравится.


End file.
